2 KIA AND SORA
by Kia-Sora
Summary: Riku is getting angrier by the minute! He can't STAND Kia! I think he's going to blow his mind! I think he's plannig to do something bad! What is he going to do?


**KIA AND SORA disclaimer: sora and riku are not mine **

**Becca Clemens **

**Chapter 2**

The three students walked to their house. Kia stretched. "Um, should I go to my house and pack up now, or... ", she wondered waving her arms slightly. "Sure... I wanted to spend some time alone with Sora. ", Riku said. Sora felt guilty about letting Kia walk alone. "Ya know what? Don't walk by yourself, Kia. Ya never know what could happen! I'll walk with you. ", Sora said with a smile. Riku had a 'betrayed' look on his face. "Is that alright, Riku? ", Sora asked. Riku turned around and flicked his bangs. "It's fine... be home quick. ", he replied. Sora and Kia trotted off to Kia's house. Riku slowly walked into the house and slammed the door behind him. The calm expression on his face quickly changed into an angry, frustrated face. He walked into the kitchen and picked up a glass dish. While chucking the plate at the wall Riku shouted, "Damn you, Sora!!! " The plate smashed against the wall and broke into several pieces. "... Pant... pant... and damn you too, Bitch... ", Riku growled.

The two teenagers walked along the side-walk. Sora had his arms rested on the back of his head and Kia had her arms behind her back. "... So... how's life? ", asked Sora, whom was very clueless of what to talk about. Kia looked over and smiled at Sora. "It's fine. And how's life for you? ", she asked sweetly. Sora blushed and looked away. "W-well, I can't complain. Heh, heh. ", he said nervously. Kia giggled. "You ARE funny! Your whole face is red! ... Do you like me? ", she asked as a joke. Sora was too red to answer the question. But, he gave off a slight smile. "Oh, come on! You can give me a better smile than that! I love your smile! It's like a little kid waiting to open his Christmas presents... ", Kia commented. Sora blushed even more. "Your smile is... like... a beautiful... flower smiling at the sun... ", he said sweetly like poetry. Kia just stopped and stared at him. she quickly looked down and then back up at Sora. He stopped as well and looked back at her. "Sora... that was the most beautiful thing someone has ever said to me! ", Kia said. She walked a few steps and kissed Sora on his right cheek. She walked on. "Well? Are ya comming, Sora? ", Kia asked. Sora nodded and started walking along Kia's side.

Meanwhile at Sora's and Riku's house, steam was comming out of the bathroom. Riku was taking a hot, steamy shower. He leaned on the tiled wall in the shower stall. "Sora... ", he said sliding down into the fetal position, "Why won't you be mine? Sora... why? " Riku leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. 'Don't you understand, Sora, that you should be mine? You're all I can think about... You're all I care for...I love you... Sora... ' He rubbed his hands over his face. "Groan... S-", Riku didn't feel like finishing his sentances. He felt alone. No one cares for him, not even his love... Sora.

The two teens walked back to their "new" house holding Kia's luggage. "Hey, we're home! Riku, can ya get the door? ", Sora asked. "Sure... ", Riku said. They put down their stuff when Kia's cell phone started to ring. "Hello? ... Oh, hi, Pachi! ... You're having a sleepover? ... Sure I can come! Just let me pack up my stuff. ... Okay, I'll see ya then! ... Bye! ", Kia conversated. "Who was that? ", Sora asked. "My new friend Pachi. I'll be back about five o' clock tomorrow afternoon, if that's okay. " Kia said. Riku suddenly smiled. "That's perfectly fine! ", he said with a plan. 'Now's my chance with Sora! ', he thought cunningly. After Kia had packed up, they said their "good-byes" and she left. Riku turned toward Sora. "So, Sora... there's finally time to be alone with you, with each other... What shall we do, hmm? " Sora's smile left his face. "R-Riku? ", Sora said fearfully. WACK! Riku had knocked Sora unconscios and started to carry him.


End file.
